1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness for use in electronic equipments, copying machines, facsimiles, automotive vehicles, and the like and, more particularly, to a wire harness which is easily manufactured and is excellent in shielding properties.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, the wire bundle portion of a wire harness has been coated with a braided tube formed of a conductive material to eliminate the influences of noises generated within an automotive vehicle or the like.
To manufacture such a wire harness with a shield, it is necessary to insert the wire harness into the braided tube of predetermined length corresponding to the wire harness after the production of the wire harness, resulting in more working operations of necessity.
For a wire harness having one end connected to a master connector and the other end connected to a plurality of secondary connectors, a need exists to insert each bundle of wires connected to a secondary connector into the braided tube, resulting in much more working operations.
Further, the braided tube must be spaced apart from a terminal of the connector in order to insulate the braided tube and the terminal from each other. It is, however, difficult to correctly position the braided tube relative to the terminal in the foregoing manufacturing method. For this reason, the braided tube is spaced relatively greatly away from the terminal of the connector in consideration for the degree of freedom of manufacturing. This might result in insufficient shielding effect of the braided tube adjacent the terminal.